The 3 stages of a pokemon relationship
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: A lunch time squabble between Serena's pancham and Clemont's chespin gets out of hand when they bump into a smoochum. The smoochum belongs to Serena's friend and fellow pokemon performer, Nini. They get reacquainted when all of a sudden, a debate about relationships is started by 1 of the females and as things would turn out, pancham and smoochum are in the middle of the love chat.
1. The likeness between 2 pokemon

It was once again and unfortunately, another hot day in the Kalos region for our heroes. They were having lunch and while they are eating, Serena comes by with her sugary poke puffs, but there's only 7 crumbs of it left, since chespin ate them all. Pancham has an angry reaction to this and starts fighting with chespin. A few seconds after the fighting session just started, Serena and Clemont try to end it in a peacefully way.

SERENA and CLEMONT: (yelling at the same time) STOP!

They continuing duking it out across the field. They bump into a girl's smoochum and her farfetch'd. The girl then asks what Serena and Clemont are doing to her pokemon and asks if those ill mannered pokemon are theirs'.

SERENA: Well Nini, i guess you don't remember me since my hair cut.

NINI: (yelling and feeling shocked) OH MY GOSH.

NINI: (shocked) Long time no see my gal pal.

SERENA: Long time no see to you too.

SERENA: So you still think that me and Clemont have ill mannered pokemon?

NINI: Just a little bit.

SERENA: I'll ignore that.

CLEMONT: Me too.

ASH: Have you been keeping busy?

NINI: I have been with dancing, training, and performing.

BONNIE: Guess what Nini.

NINI: I'm guessing Serena won her very first performance key.

SERENA: You must've seen my dazzling performance on TV.

NINI: Nope!

NINI: I just knew you were eventually going to win your first performance.

NINI: (winking at Serena) Just think of it as my intuition.

SERENA: Okay!

NINI: Now that you have your very first performance key, that makes you a princess performer.

NINI: (bowing her head in front of Serena) You have my respect my princess.

SERENA: (blushing) Thank you so much for that Nini.

NINI: (still bowing her head in front of Serena) You're welcome.

Nini stops bowing her head in front of Serena. Just then, smoochum attacks pancham with a big wet kiss. He does not like it.

PANCHAM: (yelling and freaking out) PA PA PAN PANC PANCHA PANCHAM [translation] NO NO, NINI'S SMOOCHUM AND STOP!

BONNIE: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

BONNIE: I wish a woman would do that to you Clemont.

CLEMONT: Put a sock in it Bonnie.

BONNIE: How about you put your tongue into a woman's mouth?

CLEMONT: I ought to wash your mouth out little girl.

ASH: Would you 2 siblings settle down already!

ASH: You're embarrassing yourselves in front of the embarrassed pokemon.

BONNIE and CLEMONT: Okay!

NINI: Now that that awkward conversation is over, Ash, have you been treating Serena like a princess?

ASH: What do you mean?

NINI: Never mind.

ASH: Hey, you asked me in the first place.

NINI: Being the guy that you are, you probably wouldn't understand what exactly i was referring to.

BONNIE: You'll have to forgive him Nini.

BONNIE: Ash is very dense when it comes to the female gender.

NINI: No kidding.

SERENA: Agreed!

ASH: Why do so many females i know call me dense?

NINI, BONNIE, and SERENA: (yelling out of frustration) FIGURE IT OUT YOU STUPID BOY.

ASH: I'll have you know i'm very smart.

BONNIE: Yeah and Clemont makes 100% explosion free inventions.

CLEMONT: I will 1 day.

CLEMONT: Believe it.

Smoochum hands her last poke puff to pancham and he takes it and eats it.

PANCHAM: Pan panc pa pan panch pan [translation] You ain't so bad after all.

SMOOCHUM: Smo smoo smoo um smo smooch [translation] I'll take that as a thanks.

PANCHAM: Pa pancham pa panc pan [translation] I'm starting to like you.

SMOOCHUM: Smo smooch smoo smo smooc [translation] I already like you cutie.

PANCHAM: Panc panc pa [translation] Don't push it.

NINI: Now what could they be talking about?

SERENA: Probably about how much they like each other.

NINI: Just 2 more stages and they'll be in love with each other.

NINI: I know it.

ASH: Pokemon loving each other is a common thing.

ASH: What's the big deal?

SERENA: Oh grow up Ash.

NINI: Yeah!

NINI: Grow up Ash.

BONNIE: Yeah!

BONNIE: Grow up Ash.

ASH: Oh get off my back.

BONNIE: It's time for you to grow up to Clemont.

BONNIE: Get a wife already, will ya?

CLEMONT: Bonnie, i'm still just a teenager.

CLEMONT: I'm too freaking young to think or worry about stuff like that.

CLEMONT: You grow up.

BONNIE: No!

BONNIE: You grow up.

CLEMONT: No!

CLEMONT: You grow up.

BONNIE: (yelling) NO, YOU.

ASH: Oh for peet's sake.

NINI: Not this again.

SERENA: Here we go again.

ASH: You 2 remind me of Max and May even though you're the exact opposite of them.

SERENA: You mean the princess of Hoenn and her younger brother.

ASH: The same.

BONNIE: Hopefully i can introduce her to Clemont 1 day.

SERENA: (winking at Bonnie) And Bonnie, may be you and Max could get romantically acquainted, if ya catch my drift.

BONNIE: 2 cool pairs of siblings going out with each other and dating each other.

BONNIE: (blushing) I think i'd like that very much.

CLEMONT: Oh give it a rest Bonnie.

ASH: Oh for peet's sake.

Pancham whispers something into smoochum's ear about how Bonnie and Clemont need to work on their sibling situation pronto and smoochum laughs.

 **Dang! Talk about a repeat performance. This is almost how Nini and Serena met for the very first time. Although, Serena has grown up quite significantly since then. Bonnie, on the other hand, still seems to be addicted to playing match maker when it comes to her big brother's love life. Ash is still dense which is no surprise here. As for pancham and smoochum, they're getting along a lot better this time then the last time. Please type up your reviews for what you thought about this first chapter!**


	2. The love between 2 pokemon

The awkwardsness continues as the females start to test the males in a debate about romance. A debate that the males are really not going to enjoy. They will be in sync.

ASH: Geez!

ASH: Our pokemon are starting to laugh at us.

ASH: This is humiliating and it adds insult to injury.

BONNIE: They're probably laughing at you and Clemont for being so dense a lot of the time.

ASH and CLEMONT: Not that again.

BONNIE: Yes!

BONNIE: That again.

BONNIE: Would it kill you boys to embrace the softness of romance?

BONNIE: (yelling) WOULD IT?

ASH: No comment.

CLEMONT: No comment.

BONNIE: Immature little boys.

ASH: Not true.

CLEMONT: I resent that untruthful statement of yours'.

NINI: They seem that way about love.

SERENA: Agreed!

BONNIE: Any comments pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pi pikachu [translation] No comment.

BONNIE: I thought so.

BONNIE: Romantically immature like all the other males in our group.

BONNIE: Males are full of density when it comes to matters of the heart.

PIKACHU: Pik pi pikach pika [translation] Can it little girl.

SERENA: Does my sweet adorable little pancham has something to add to this debate?

PANCHAM: Panch pa panc panc [translation] You're a love goof.

SMOOCHUM: Smoo smooc smoo smoo [translation] That wasn't very nice.

PANCHAM: Panc panchum pa pan pa pan pa panc [translation] Just calling it how i see it babe.

SERENA: I'm guessing you just insulted romance itself.

SERENA: Am i right my little trouble maker?

PANCHAM: Pa [translation] No!

SERENA: I thought not.

CLEMONT: Come on Serena.

CLEMONT: We all know that you can't speak pokemon.

SERENA: I know that, but pretending i can makes me feel better sometimes.

PANCHAM: Pan pan panc pa pancha panc [translation] You are such a little girl.

SERENA: I'm going to pretend i didn't pretend to hear that.

ASH: You're going to make his big head hurt.

PANCHAM: Panc panc pa pan pancha pancham [translation] Don't call me big headed Ketchum!

SMOOCHUM: Smo smooc smo smoo [translation] He's right you know.

SMOOCHUM: Smo mo smoo mo smo smoo [translation] You do have a big head.

PANCHAM: Pan pan panc pancham pans [translation] And you have oversized lips.

SMOOCHUM: (yelling) SMO SMOO [translation] YOU JERK.

NINI: Settle it down.

SERENA: Yelling is bad for your throats.

ASH: I bet it raises blood pressure too.

SERENA: Shut it Ketchum.

NINI: Yeah!

NINI: Shut it Ketchum.

ASH: What did i do?

Chespin walks by and insults Pancham.

CHESPIN: Ch ches ches chesp chespin chespin [translation] I don't know what's bigger pancham.

CHESPIN: Ch ch ches che ch ches ches [translation] Is it your ego or your head?

PANCHAM: (yelling) PAN PANC [translation] SHUT UP!

Smoochum then picks up a rock and throws it at chespin's head.

NINI: That wasn't very nice my precious smoochum.

SMOOCHUM: Smooc smo smoochum smo smoochum smooch [translation] That's for insulting my handsome pancham.

PANCHAM: Pan panc pan pa pancha panc panch [translation] Now that was a really good throw.

CHESPIN: Ches chespin chespi ch che ch ch chespin [translation] Your personality leaves a lot to be desired.

PANCHAM: Pa panc pancham pancham [translation] I love smoochum's personality.

SMOOCHUM: Smoo smoo smoo smo smoo smoo mo [translation] Does that mean you also love me?

PANCHAM: Pa panch pa [translation] I guess so.

SMOOCHUM: (yelling with happiness) SMO [translation] YAY!

NINI: What are you so happy about all of a sudden?

SMOOCHUM: Sm smooc smooc smo smoo smoo smoochu smooc mo [translation] I'm happy about the fact that pancham loves me.

SMOOCHUM: Smoo, sm um smooc smoo smo sm smoo smoo smo [translation] Girl, i'm on cloud nine and i can't even fly.

SMOOCHUM: (yelling with happiness) SM SMO SMOOCH SM SMO SMOOC [translation] I'M THE KISSER OF THE WORLD.

BONNIE: I wish i could understand pokemon language.

ASH: Don't we all?

ASH: Nini, what do you think smoochum is saying.

NINI: I'm sensing that she's happy because pancham cares for her in a way that's more than friendly.

BONNIE: (yelling with happiness) OH MY GOSH.

BONNIE: Do i hear wedding bells?

ASH: I don't hear any wedding bells.

SERENA: Way to kill the mood with your density Ketchum.

ASH: What's density?

CLEMONT: That's my cue.

CLEMONT: Density is the quantity of something per unit measure, especially per unit length, area, or volume.

SERENA: Density can also be defined as stupidity, slow wittedness, and or obtuseness.

BONNIE: Serena's definition for the word density fits Ash to a T when it comes to love and war.

ASH: I don't have density.

ASH: I have head cells.

CLEMONT: You mean brain cells, right?

ASH: Lets go with that.

SERENA: Your density forbade you from knowing that.

ASH: Oh for peet's sake.

ASH: I'm ignoring you.

SERENA: Nothing i'm not already use too Ash Ketchum.

ASH: Oh for peet's sake.

Pancham whispers something to smoochum about Ash's density and smoochum laughs out loud. She got the statement and she loves just how whimsical pancham can be.

 **Ash is still an idiot when it comes to love and romance, Nini is good at sensing what her pokemon are saying and feeling, Bonnie loves match making to a fault, Serena is sick of Ash's density, chespin loves to get on pancham's nerves, Clemont has a large vocabulary when it comes to defining scientific words, pancham believes in being grateful, pikachu believes silence is golden when it comes to certain debates, smoochum is on cloud happiness, and all is right with the pokemon world. Pancham and smoochum's relationship is moving at a very extremely fast pace. In fact, it's moving as fast as a legendary sky pokemon. That makes it a little hard to follow sometimes. Please type up your reviews for what you all thought about this second chapter of this story!**


	3. The romantic love between 2 pokemon

The debate about love and romance has ended. That turns out to be a big relief to the males. A new serious debate about pancham and smoochum's relationship begins.

ASH: That previous debate was pointless.

CLEMONT: The pokemon laughing at us is proof of that.

BONNIE: So it would seem i guess.

SERENA: We'll change the subject.

CHESPIN: Chespi che ches [translation] Praise the lord.

PANCHAM: Pancham [translation] Alright!

NINI: The pokemon agree.

SMOOCHUM: Smo [translation] Nay!

Smoochum gets a depressed look on her face.

NINI: It's time i confide with you all.

SERENA: About what?

SERENA: (getting impatient) What is it?

NINI: My smoochum has had a heavy heart lately.

ASH: (yelling and panicking) JESUS CHRIST.

ASH: (yelling and panicking) THIS IS FREAKING TERRIBLE.

ASH: (yelling and panicking) HER HEART MUST BE GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER.

ASH: (yelling and panicking) WE GOT TO GET TO A POKEMON CENTER.

NINI: Calm down.

SERENA: She just meant that smoochum has been feeling depressed you dummy.

BONNIE: And i think i know why.

SERENA: Yep!

BONNIE and SERENA: It's a bad case of lack of romantic love syndrome.

ASH: You may call me a dummy, but even i know that that's made up and it sounds ridiculous.

BONNIE: It's true, right?

NINI: Wrong!

NINI: My poor little smoochum has been feeling depressed lately because she's missed pancham and she wants him to comfort her.

BONNIE: That's as sweet as sugar.

SERENA: It sure is.

NINI: Speaking of sugar, i think smoochum wants to give some to pancham.

SERENA: You're probably right.

PANCHAM: Pa pa panc panc panch panc pancham pancham panch pancham pa [translation] Is it true that you've been feeling depressed about missing me?

SMOOCHUM: Smo smo sm smoo smoo smo sm smoochu mo [tranlastion] Yes and i also want you to comfort me.

PANCHAM: Pan [translation] How?

SMOOCHUM: Smoo smoo mo smo smoo smoo mo [translation] Come with me and stay with me.

PANCHAM: Pa panch panc panc pancha [translation] I didn't hear that coming.

SMOOCHUM: Smoo smoo smoo smo smoo sm smoo smoo [translation] Will this help you make up your mind?

Smoochum grabs pancham's torso and gives him the most biggest passionate kiss she had ever given any one and it wasn't even a french kiss. Unlike the last time, this time pancham was loving it and returned it. They stop after 58 seconds and he's in a state of shock and delight. Nini, Bonnie, and Serena are touched.

NINI: Now that was quite a performance.

BONNIE: Isn't love lovely?

SERENA: It sure is.

PANCHAM: Pancham, pa pa panc panc pan pan pa pancha pa pan [translation] Smoochum, i'm in love with you and my answer is yes.

SMOOCHUM: (yelling with joy) SMO [translation] YAY!

NINI: Something big was just said.

NINI: You boys are just being plain rude and stoic after seeing these 2 kiss.

ASH: It's a sight we'd like to forget.

CLEMONT: Dully noted.

NINI: What ever.

NINI: Serena, would you be willing to give me your pancham?

SERENA: That all depends on my sweet little heart breaker.

SERENA: Pancham, do you want to be Nini's new pokemon and live with smoochum?

PANCHAM: Pan [translation] Yes!

SERENA: Well than, i guess this is see you later then.

PANCHAM: Panc panc panch [translation] We'll meet again.

ASH: We'll never forget you little guy.

PANCHAM: Panch panc pa pan panc [translation] Right back at you Ash.

CLEMONT: Keep on rocking pokemon performances.

PANCHAM: Pan pa panc [translation] I'll do that.

BONNIE: Be nice to smoochum.

PANCHAM: Pa panc [translation] I will.

CHESPIN: (joking around) Ches ch ches ches ches che [translation] Have a nice life pain jam.

PANCHAM: (joking around) Pan pa panch pan [translation] You too trash bin.

PIKACHU: Pika pik pikac pika pi pika pi pik pikachu [translation] Live the train ride of life to the fullest.

PANCHAM: Pa panc pa pa panc [translation] I will on my life.

Serena takes out pancham's poke ball and enlarges it.

SERENA: (handing Nini pancham's poke ball) Here's pancham's poke ball.

NINI: (taking it out of Serena's hand) Thank you.

NINI: (holding a poke ball in each hand) Pancham and smoochum, return.

Pancham and smoochum get sucked into their poke balls. Nini makes them smaller and puts them in her pocket.

NINI: It was nice seeing you all again.

ASH, BONNIE, and CLEMONT: You too.

SERENA: I look forward to the day when you and i perform against each other as friendly rivals.

NINI: As do i.

NINI: (walking away) Good bye.

ASH, BONNIE, SERENA, and CLEMONT: We'll be seeing you.

Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont return to their camp site when they see a slightly smaller pancham licking their plates. What's more unbelievable is that it too wears sun glasses just like Serena's former pancham. Serena convinces it to become her pokemon with her good lucks and he agrees to perform with her. She captures him with out even having to battle him and she decides to refer to him as pancham 2. She's so very happy for her, for her new pancham, and for her former pancham about the changes.

 **Pancham and smoochum managed to become more than just friends in only roughly half an hour. They don't waste time. Ash and Clemont are as dumb as door knobs when it comes to love. The latter being the least dumbest by far and the former being the dumbest by far. This story idea suggestion came from the fan fiction author "scooter2". Does this story i typed up inspire the rest of you authors out there to type up pancham and smoochum stories of your very own? Please type up your reviews for what you all thought about this third and last chapter of this 1 of a kind pokemon story that i typed up!**


End file.
